Cassiopeia/Strategy
Skill usage *Using followed by , and can turn most 1v1 fights and mid game turret dives in your favor. *Don't hesitate to spam your spells since makes each additional cast cheaper. and do not require a target, so maintaining your 5 stacks is easy with a decent-sized mana pool. **Try to acquire 5 stacks of before casting to lower its mana cost significantly. *Cassiopeia is a great harasser in all stages of the game. Using and constantly in a lane to zone will deal huge amounts of damage over time at a safe distance. * has a slight delay; lead your enemy when targeting with to ensure the hit. *Using in the brush does not reveal , so when in the side lanes, use the brush to your advantage to harass with little to no retaliation from enemy minions. *When chasing, be sure to use your on an enemy champion to speed yourself up. *Using in the middle of the lane when enemy minions are coming will slow them and deal some damage giving advantage to your minions, this tactic is best used in pushes as intentionally pushing your lane while laning opens yourself up to ganks. *Throwing will discourage enemy champions from entering the area, use this strategy to zone melee opponents away from creeps, thus reducing the amount of last-hits they can do. *Since gives vision over the area affected, it is beneficial to check brush with it rather than . * becomes extremely useful if the target is poisoned, allowing you to deal out large amounts of damage with its low conditional CD. * could be tricky to use due to the mechanism of the skill and the low duration of the poison or fleeing enemies: a good solution is to change the Keybinding of the spell to smart casting. It's possible to Shift + E to use this tactic, but is harder in game, or during the game change the keybind smartCast from "shift + E" to "E", increasing its damage potential. *Primarily stacking cooldown reduction is often ineffective with . Her primary poison ability, has a cooldown equivalent to its duration, so cooldown reduction is not needed to maintain constant poison for . Build usage *Buying along with using on a poisoned enemy gives her much more chasing potential, but don't forget hit enemy with from time-to-time to refresh the poison and the movement speed bonus for yourself. **However, be aware that only slows by 15% with a . This is intentional due to the mechanics having a potential to perma-slow an enemy, according to the developers. **Also, plus adds a very powerful slow to your enemies, giving more time to chase and land easily. *Buy spell vamp items like to quickly restore health when hitting poisoned targets with . *Due to low movement speed, it can be a good idea to buy . This adds onto your great ability to chase and escape. **It can also work well with the movement speed buff from . * A is a perfect early game item for allowing her to spam her spells more often with the extra mana and some health for survivability. * Even if she doesn't need the mana, getting a and then upgrading it into an will greatly increase ability power. ** Starting the game with a to build afterwards will make spamming with even more affordable. Recommended builds Countering *If you can predict when will use such as at the beginning of a fight or at the end, you can avoid the 2 second stun. **You will hear gasp before she activates (.65 casting time), so you have some time to turn your back from . Champion spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neQNvEyuhPU Category:Champion strategies